Little Things
by greysanataddict
Summary: what happens when Ellen and Patrick can't hold in their feelings anymore? Little things about dempeo
1. Chapter 1

"And cut! That's it for tonight. Great work everyone, we'll see you again in the morning." The director on set dismissed everyone. Ellen and Patrick were still in the tub while most of the crew exited. Ellen stood and a crew member handed her a towel while she wrapped it around her, her bikini still soaking. She was toweling herself down and noticed Patrick was eyeing her and watching her every move. His deep ocean blue eyes could look right through her. His hair was tousled in curls on top of his head and he looked sexy as ever. He stood and she looked away when he noticed her looking at him. He toweled himself off, ringing out his bathing suit bottoms. Now Ellen was eyeing him, he wasn't looking but he could feel her elegant green eyes on him. Her eyes could make anyone go weak in the knees. They always had a certain sparkle to them that lit up her whole face. "Patrick... Patrick... Patrick!" He finally snapped back to reality when Ellen snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Huh... What?" He tried to play it cool but was failing miserably. "You really think I'm that stupid? C'mon we're done for the night and they're closing the set." She walked away and he followed shortly after talking with one of the crew members.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not write grey's nor am I Shonda. This story is a FICTION, meaning it did not actually ****happen.**

It was 11 pm when Ellen heard a knock on her trailer door and she nearly jumped out of bed, scared half to death. But then she heard that calming, reassuring voice and knew she was safe. She opened the door, "Patrick? What are you doing here, it's 11 at night." She stepped back as he walked Ito the trailer. "I decided not to go home, too much driving and too little sleep." He gave her a sad smile. "What's wrong?" The concern showing on her face. Ever since her and Patrick first met, they had become best friends and always talked to one another about what was going on in their lives. "I'm going to break up with Jill." She was completely shocked, they'd been dating for five years. "What? Patrick are you crazy?! You've been dating for five years!" She couldn't help but feel a little happy, even if it was wrong. "I've fallen out of love. I haven't been in love with her for a while now. I just never wanted to admit it. And now... Now I know that I can do it and not feel bad at all... Because I think I've fallen for someone else." All excitement that was in her vanished just like that. "Oh... Well if you think it's the right thing to do and you think this girl is the right one for you, then you should tell her." He was still her bestfriend and she would never lead him in the wrong direction. "But what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she turns me down. I don't think I could manage that." Worry in his voice. "You never know until you try." He took a deep breath and stood. "Well alright then. Thanks El, you always know what to say." She lost all hope just in that moment. She sighed. "That's what bestfriends are for."

**Reviews make my day xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nuh- thing... no thing. OH and FYI this fanfic is quite the long one, I already have 73 chapters written, i've just never published it until now. The beginning chapters I realize are quite short, but they do progress and get longer I promise.**

Today Ellen and Patrick were filming together. Ellen and Patrick had been short with each other all week. Not even small talk. They always talked about there issues with each other. But for some reason Patrick couldn't help but feel that the tension between them was actually sexual tension. He saw her reaction right away when he mentioned his mystery woman. He liked seeing that, because he knew she had feelings for him in a deeper connection... And well face it he did for her too. They'd just finished filming a scene and now they were grabbing snacks. Ellen went to grab for a donut and Patrick went for the same one. They're hands touched. She immediately looked up and removed her hand, walking over to the vegetables. He felt something right then when his hand touched hers. Like a spark. He had to tell her. He just had to figure out how.

There were 5 minutes left of break and ellen and him were in the room alone. Complete silence. This was getting worse and he needed to fix it now. "Ellen." She didn't even look at him. "Yep."

"We need to talk."

"Um not right now we're about to film another scene."

"Ellen please.." She finally looked at him. "I need Patrick Dempsey and Ellen Pompeo on the set now please."

"And action!"

"Izzie baked us some cookies and muffins."

"I invited him."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Have fun with your... Space or whatever." Ellen sat by the stairs and raised her eyebrows. "He returned the look and headed out the door. "And cut!" Good job guys we'll work on the rest tomorrow. You're done for the day." Ellen immediately got up and went to wardrobe. "Ellen!" Patrick tried to stop her to talk to her. "Patrick, come here." Shonda grabbed Patrick's arm. "What the hell is going on with her?" He shook his head. "I don't know... I don't know at all." She pursed her lips. "Well you better find out and fix it because it's getting noticed that the chemistry between you two has gone down. Fix this."

It was later that day and Ellen had gone to her trailer for lunch. She was reading through her lines and totally exhausted. She was avoiding Patrick and keeping space. All she could think was that whoever that girl was, was a lucky bitch and better not break his heart or she'd break her neck. Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door and Patrick walked in with a smile on his face. She froze immediately, the past week had been completely awkward and she had been avoiding him except for when they were on set together. She tried really hard to hide how she felt about him but every time she saw them, all else failed. "Hey." He was now sitting across from her, just like the other night. "Hi" she gave him a quick smile then looked back down at her script again. "El"

"yes?" Uh oh... She didn't like where this was going. "Can you maybe put your script away and look at me for a sec?" He asked softly, reaching for her open hand. "Why? To talk about girl problems again?" She rolled her eyes. He gave her that look, that look that made it irresistible to ignore him, that look that made her weak in the knees. "Ellen, please." This was definitely not what she thought was going to happen- the usual "can you do me a favor" or "what should I say" or "can I have some"- this was serious. She cleared her thought and looked up at him, immediately melting into him as his eyes smiled at her, filled with warmth and love. "Ellen, this may sound crazy and I'm scared as ever but a great friend told me you never know until you try... I'm falling for you. Your laugh, your smile, the way you're so feisty. Everything, I'm captivated by it." She was completely shocked, speechless. Tears pricked her eyes and a smile as big as Asia crept on her face. "Patrick, are you serious?" Pinched... She need to be pinched. "Yes, 2 years ago when I first met you, I knew." A lonely tear streamed down her face and excitement filled her. Patrick got up and sat down next to her and held her. She leaned on his shoulder and when she finally stopped crying she looked up at him but turned away quickly, not wanting him to see her like that- but he was too quick and grabbed her chin and turned her back to him. He kissed her lips softly at first, but desire and passion took over too soon and he deepened the kiss. Ellen moaned in pleasure and then there was a knock on the trailer door and Shonda entered. They pulled away too quickly for their liking. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything. You two are needed on set in five minutes." Shonda walked out with a grin on her face, knowing that they weren't going over lines. "I'm sorry for avoiding you and being a bitch for the past week." They stood and he pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay, I should have told you right then and there."

**Reviews make my day! comment, subscribe, whatever you do on here I don't know oops.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Shonda Crimes is the writer of all things tragic, not me.**

**If dempeo came out, do you really think I would be writing this anyway?... YES**

"You've never done this before?" Patrick walked towards Ellen. "No I've never done this before." She replied in almost a silent whisper. "Well you can always expect me to show up. Even if you yell, even if I yell. I'll always show up." Patrick offered her a meaningful smile. He then kissed her on the forehead and hugged her. "You... Are going to make an excellent chief."

"Cut! That was great guys! You nailed it on the first try. Ellen I'll see you back here in 2 hours and patrick we'll need you on set in 3 hours. Great job again, see you later." Tom dismissed them. It had been 2 weeks since Patrick had ended things with Jill and 2 weeks since he started his relationship with Ellen and he couldn't be happier. Ellen was walking out of the studio and down the hall when a strong & muscular arm pulled her into a room. Next thing she knew, familiar lips came crashing down on hers. Hard and firmly Patrick kissed her. Ellen let out a few moans here and there and Patrick groaned in desire. Her tongue slid info his mouth, desperate for him, their tongues battling each other until they came up for air. Both of them gasping and smiling so wide. "Patrick, I didn't think you had it in you." She teased. "Oh you have no idea what I've got." He whispered huskily into her ear, sending tingles down her spine. "Shit, I gotta go. Umm, I'll see you later." She speed walked through the hall and out to the trailers. Patrick watched her, knowing exactly what he'd done to her.

"Is it real. Eyebrows. Finger nails. Hair is it real. " Ellen's headphones were in and she was dancing around her trailer with the volume all the way up. She had changed out of her Meredith costume and into something far more comfortable, wearing a white v neck t shirt that showed just enough and a pair of faded high waisted jean shorts. Her hair was still in loose curls and her make up was partially done. Patrick had knocked on the door but there was no answer so he stood for a moment until he heard Ellen singing. He opened the door and stood there for a moment laughing at how adorable and sexy she was at the same time. She hadn't noticed he was in there so he walked up behind her and rapped his hands on her waist, around her stomach, feeling her up. She let out a terrifying scream, jumped out of his arms and slapped him without even thinking. "Patrick, you scared the shit out of me!" He laughed to himself. She then realized that she had slapped him pretty hard and it left a red handprint on his face. "Patrick, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you... Do you need a face towel or an ice pack?" She pulled him over to the couch and sat down beside him, her arm around his shoulder. "I'm fine, just wasn't expecting that." He laughed again, she was so adorable when she freaked out. "Yeah, well that's what you get for creeping up on me. Revenge." She smiled coyly. "Oh I'll show you revenge. He pushed her back on the couch and started tickling her sides. She squealed and giggled and flailed under him as he lay on top of her. "Let me go! Let me go!" She squealed out. Suddenly their eyes made contact, stopping all movement, all squeals and sounds coming from Ellen. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes turning to a dark, crisp blue and hers to a bright, sharp green. She closed whatever gap there was between them and her lips were on his within seconds. Kissing him. Just soft little kisses. He returned the favor and kissed her cheek, nose, eyelids, lips and forehead. He then rolled them over so that she was on top of him, straddling him. Both of them prepared for what might happen next.

**What's that sound? it's the sound of your fingers clicking the keyboard, reviewing! xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: grey's is not mine and dempeo is not publicly real, this is a fiction!**

**author's note: i love the reviews thank you so much, I do recognize the chapters are very short. I have been writting this in my notes on my phone since summer and I have lengthened the upcoming chapters by editing them. It's a process but please do bare with me, I promise it is worth it.**

It was Friday night and Shonda had given everyone the weekend off. All she wanted to do was relax on the couch and watch chick flicks. Things had been going great with Patrick. She couldn't help but drift to think of his dark curls on his head, and his piercing blue eyes. And his smile, his smile lit up the place, and the there's that mcdreamy look- it's not just used on set. It made her go weak in the knees every time. "I swear it gets better every time" she jumped as she heard the door bell ringing. Who the hell would be at her door this late at night? She opened the door and was swept of her feet and carried into her living room again by a very familiar, sexy, and muscular man. He kissed her passionately as he walked over to the couch. At some point, his lips had moved to her neck, sucking on it causing her to moan out loud and grind against his hips. "Patrick... We should... Bed... Now..." She managed to get out between moans. Without thinking twice he lifted her up again and she wrapped her legs around his waist, straddling him as he mad his way up stairs. They didn't break apart at all, too caught up in each other. He lowered her down onto the bed kissing and sucking on her collar bone making her moan. She pulled his shirt over his head and ran her hands down his chest. He grabbed her sides and started to tickle her, causing her to burst out in continuous giggles. "Patrick," she struggled through giggles. "Patrick, stop, stop, you're tickling me!" She kept laughing. He loved that laugh. Couldn't get over it. "Fine, I'll stop." He sighed and she went to respond but was interrupted by his lips. He moved his hand under her shirt and undid her bra. Then he lifter her shirt over her head, leaving her chest completely exposed. She unbuttoned his jeans and undid his belt and slid down his pants and threw them on the floor leaving him naked. Somehow in the middle of all of this she had lost her yoga pants and panties. He started kissing her whole body, sucking on the parts that he knew made her weak. "Patrick..." She moaned. He continued to kiss her. "What... Do... You want..." Between kisses. She moaned and whimpered as he sucked on her collar bone again. "You, I want you."

4 hours later they laid in bed, sweaty, exhausted and satisfied. Ellen snuggled close to Patrick as he threaded his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back. He bent down and kissed her cheekbone, causing her to smile. "Hmmmm" she sighed and scooted closer to him. He kissed her shoulder. "You know, you can go to sleep if you're tired, I'll go." She turned around, now facing him. "I'll sleep but you're not leaving." As she wrapped her leg over his body and snuggled closer into him... As if it were possible anymore. "Well alright then." He couldn't help the smile on his face and he loved having her in his arms. And soon she was asleep and he drifted off as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Patrick woke up the next morning at 10. He moved his arm over to where he thought Ellen would be but found she wasn't there. He listened for a moment to see if she was in the shower but instead heard the Rihanna blasting down stairs. He laughed, she always listened to her music and she loved Rihanna. He got out of bed, slipped his boxers on and walked down the stairs to find her in her panties and his button down shirt. He hadn't even realized that his shirt wasn't in the pile of clothes on the floor from last night. Her hair was wild and she was jumping around and singing to the music. She looked so adorable and he couldn't help but let out a little laugh that she didn't even notice so he walked up from behind her and put his hands on her stomach and moved up to her breasts. She was tense for a moment but then relaxed realizing who it was. "Good Morning." He murmured in her ear through her hair. "Mmmm it is." She turned around and kissed him. "You know what you can do to satisfy a woman?" He knew the answer hands down. "Take you to bed and have my way with you?" He smirked but she shook her head. "Wrong." He was confused and she started laughing. "Make me food." He laughed and thought she was kidding but the look on her face said differently. "Oh... You're serious. Well then what would you like." He lifted her up and put her down on the counter as she squealed in joy. "Hmmm... What can you make?" Her stomach rumbled and he moved his hand to it, laughing even harder this time. "I think the question is, what can't I make." He gave her that mcdreamy look but wasn't falling for it. "Asshole." She rolled her eyes and went to walk away. "Oh no no no..." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him giving her that mcdreamy look, this time affectively working. She reached up to kiss him but he let go and went to the fridge and pulled out the eggs and put the pan on the burner. "Did you really just deny giving me a kiss? Oh you are totally going to get it." She walked up and punched him in his arm and then started slapping him. He stood there and took until he noticed her starting to laugh. Then he grabbed her lifted her up and walked her over to the couch and tickled her until the tears were streaming down her face from laughing so hard. He then kissed her tears away and she finally caught her breath. "I..." She cleared her throat. "Never mind." In that moment he couldn't read her like he always could. There was a certain sparkle in her eye but he wasn't sure what it was. "You sure?" Kissing her nose and sitting next to her. "I'm sure." She leaned against him. "Shit!" He jumped out of his seat and nearly sprinted to the kitchen forgetting about the eggs he had put on the stove that were now smoking and completely burnt. Ellen was doubling over in laughter, gasping for air. "You're such an idiot!" She couldn't stop laughing. She ran into the kitchen and laughed even harder when she saw he burnt his hand on the handle. "Oh my god! Are you okay? Patrick you need to run that under cold water now or your hand will look so bad!" She grabbed a towel and ran it under cold water and then grabbed an ice pack and carefully put it on his hand. He winced at the cold hitting hot but then adjusted. "You know next time you go to call me an asshole just remember I burned my damn hand making you breakfast but then you distracted." He raised an eyebrow at her and she returned the look. "I'm that much of a distraction am I?" She sat on the counter. And pursed her lips. As if he wasn't turned on enough, he definitely was now. He placed his hands in her thighs and she laughed. She was totally going to play hard to get. "You are." He leaned in, she leaned in. Their lips were an inch apart and then her phone rang. "Damn it. Hello?... Yes... I can be there in an hour... Oh okay... I'll text him... Bye." She rolled her eyes and pouted. "I have to go in." Now he understood.. "Damn and to think what I was going to do to you. I guess I'll just have to go or," she laughed. "Well it's funny because that person I have to text is you... You're needed on the set too." He rolled his eyes and took his hands off her thighs. "Damn it. What happened to having the weekend off?" She jumped off the counter and ran upstairs, letting her red panties be visible to his eye. Damn this was going to kill him.

"Thank you so much for coming in. I know it was last minute and you had the weekend off but I needed you two. How about I give you Monday off as well." They got to the set and Shonda came up to them immediately with her apologies. "It's no problem really." Ellen assured her. "Did you two come in together?" She smirked knowing that they had but asked anyway. "Well we live next door to each other... It makes sense right." Patrick shrugged his shoulders and Ellen agreed. "Y'all think I'm stupid, well you've got another thing coming." She muttered under her breath. "Okay, you know what we're filming, go to costume and makeup and they'll take care of you. I should have you out of here in the next three hours since you both claim to be so damn talented." They all laughed. Shonda went back to her office and left patrick and Ellen. "I'm gonna go get ready..." She wasn't too sure if she should kiss him or what, she'd see what he would do and follow his lead. "Okay." He smiled and then leaned in, "do you want to meet at one of our trailers before we go because I don't have a car to get home." He whispered and she laughed. "If we're trying to be subtle, it's not going to well but yeah just meet me at my trailer and I'll... Umm... I'll drop you off at your house I guess." She waited there for a moment. Just... Waiting... So she decided to walk away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hospital storage room. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately and then he was gone. She smiled and the laughed and then thought to herself, "what an ass, now I have to wait three fucking hours until I can do that again and now I'm all horny... He's so going to pay for this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's a six letter word for pinochle?"

"Zenith"

"oh this is good. No sex, crossword puzzles, current events... When's the knitting start."

"Shutup. Good things come to those who wait."

"I want sex."

"There will be no sex."

This wasn't good... This wasn't good at all. By the time Sandra knocked on the door and burst in ready to say her line, Ellen and Patrick's lips were glued to each other. He pushed her back onto the bed and was now making out with her- in front of the whole cast and crew. Next thing you knew they were all whistling and hollering and clapping it out. "Oh my god. Shit shit shit shit shit. I'm screwed, he's screwed, we're screwed." Was all Ellen could think, she quickly pulled away and cleared her throat. She was completely embarrassed and it was evident on her face. Meanwhile Patrick was smirking at her and then he shifted his smirk to the crew, still on too of her. "You ass!" She started laughing and crawled out from under him and stood up. "You. Are. Such. An. Ass." She was now punching his very strong abs and he just stood there and took it, laughing. One because he knew if he fought her back they'd end up on the bed and then they'd start kissing and well, kissing wasn't good because it always led to more then kissing. Second, she was so cute when she was feisty and he loved seeing Ellen feisty. She finally stopped and stood back, looking him straight in the eye. He knew she was enjoying this and didn't really care about them knowing she just liked beating him up and he liked it too. "Ouch, you really hurt me El. I may be completely bruised on my abs because of you." He smirked, the sarcasm evident in his voice. "Oh that's it... I'm going to kill you." She ran head on to him but Sandra grabbed hold of her, "oh no no as much as I'd love to see this I'm pretty sure no one wants to see the end result." Ellen stomped her foot on the ground and pouted. "Yeah El, save that for another time or later." Patrick smirked and Ellen just about killed him. She headed back to her trailer to dress back into her street clothes, grabbing a donut on the way. She stepped in her trailer, set down her script and walked into her bedroom. She laid down on the bed for a moment and then felt a hand grabbing her. She screamed and kicked her legs to defend herself. Patrick couldn't take it any longer, he burst out into laughing, almost choking over air. Ellen was infuriated, she slapped his arm and got out of the bed, walking over to the fridge. She was already planning on ignoring him for the rest of the day, jus for what he pulled on the set a little bit ago. _A little torture never hurt anybody, did it?_ She laughed at herself. "El, i'm sorry for scaring you... are you okay?" he got up off the floor after having his little laugh attack and ran his hands through his hair. _God I love when you do that. _She bit her lip. _Ellen stop. Ignoring, we are ignoring... but why does he have to make it so damn hard. No you are sticking with this._ She huffed and grabbed her keys and purse, walking right out her trailer and to her car. She started laughing again, knowing he had that dumbfound look on his face and that it would stay there for about another thirty seconds. He shook his head as he went to grab for his keys, realizing Ellen was his ride home. "SHIT." He yelled and ran outside while calling her. Her car was no where in his sight. "Ellen, c'mon, you're my ride home. Where are you?"

"Look to your left." He looked to his left. "Nothing there?"

"Walk to the side of the trailer." she laughed. He hung up when her car came into sight. "I'll drive if you like."

She was hesitant for a moment. "Okay." she got out of the drivers seat and walked over to the passenger, putting her seatbelt on and they drove off.

**Author's note: I tried to make this a little longer, I had written the fanfic a certain way but I hope you liked this update xo - E**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: um hello clearly i'm not Shonda, if I was ellen and Patrick would have already been hit by a bus (lets take a moment for George... may he RIP)**

**Author's note: Hey guys, this is just a cute little update. It's really just little details about Patrick and who he is. I wrote this in like 15 minutes since it deleted three times before. Hope you enjoy! xo - E**

Patrick had some errands to run today. He was heading to Home Depot and then to the dry cleaners. He walked in wearing his sunglasses hoping that he wouldn't get noticed by anyone. He never had to do that until after the season 2 finale. He used to be able to walk into 5 different stores in a day and no one would come up to him asking for a photo or autograph. He loved that he finally made a gig that gave him a steady job that he also loved. He loved the cast and crew, they were basically family... they did spend 16 hours a day together after all. He heard his character's most known name, 'McDreamy' and he knew that he had been spotted. A women who looked to be in her twenties walked up to him. She had asked for his autograph and a photo and then she was gone. patrick made his way to the back of the store to grab some paint. He was going to be painting his walls a different color. Jill had designed the house and chosen wall colors when they first moved in but he needed a change. He grabbed the paint and then headed over to the patio furniture, he chose something manly yet feminine at the same time.

He stopped at the dry cleaners, he went there for everything so they knew him very well and weren't surprised. he thought that he might grab Ellen's dry cleaning but he didn't want to raise any eyebrows or draw attention to their relationship.

He was heading home and he thought to last weekend when he was tickling her on the couch and ellen wanted to say something but then didn't. It was really nagging at him, he always liked to be in the know. He wanted to ask her but knew it was probably nothing to important... still anything she says to him is important.

Patrick's phone vibrated on his passenger seat as he was driving home "You can come over if you have pizza." He chuckled and turned into the plaza with Ellen's favorite pizzeria. He knew exactly what she liked, she was so predictable. He walked in and was immediately stalked by crazy fangirls but all he wanted to do was get some damn pizza and go back to Ellen's place. The pizza wasn't going to be ready for at least 15 minutes so he signed his autograph, took some photos and then left. He got in his car and drove off, good thing it was a very secure and very gated neighborhood. His phone vibrated again just as he was entering the code to enter Ellen's driveway. "You know it's not nice to keep a girl waiting for food and... Well you'll just have to find out what else." He groaned at the thought of what she meant by 'keep a girl waiting.' He opened the front door and set the pizza down in the kitchen. "Ellen?" He stepped out of the kitchen and walked to the living room. "Thank god you're back I'm starving! You took so damn long I thought I was going to have to get it myself!" She nearly sprinted down the stairs and walked right by him, going straight for the pizza. She grabbed 3 slices and put it on a plate and went straight back to the couch and say down. "Well it's nice to see you too."

"Mmmm oh my god this is so good." She rolled her eyes and licked the sauce off of her lips. Patrick walked to the couch and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Oh so that's it? Just a kiss on the cheek?" She was messing with him and he knew it... Might as well play along. "Well I don't want to interrupt anything with you and your food. He say down on the opposite side of the couch. She put her plate down and straddled him. "You... Are such an ass." He went to kiss her but she pulled away and grabbed the pizza box and walked upstairs. "What the hell." He nearly pouted. She burst out into giggles and ran up the stairs, he wasn't very far behind. He caught up to her at the too of the stairs and scooped her up as she squealed. He kissed her passionately, much to her liking. "You're still an ass, you know." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever... We'll see about that." He was carrying her into the bedroom when the doorbell rang. They both sighed. "Damn it. Who could that be?" She walked down the stairs. "Hey! Get out of vision it could be paparazzi!" She went to the door and when she opened it, all happiness had vanished. "El. It's so good to see you. I missed you so much." The man brought her into his embrace and hugged her. "Chris. What the hell are you doing here?"

**Reviews and follows make my day xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the Dempsey D. #sorryjill**

"Well I came to apologize and I want to try and work things out." He shrugged but she didn't want him anymore, not after what he had done. Plus she had Patrick, who was still in her house. "Chris we broke up over 9 months ago. You did what you did and then we broke up... For the better... And I'm seeing someone now. So you should just go." He looked a little stunned to her, she wasn't sure. Patrick was upstairs concerned at first but when she said they hadn't been dating for over 9 months, he knew that he could calm down. He wanted nothing more than to go downstairs and stand by her and wrap his arms around her but he knew that if this Chris saw him, that he would start suspecting things and then their secret would be out. "Oh um... Okay then I guess I'll go. But if things don't work out with this other guy, I'll be here." And with that he left and Ellen shut the door, leaned against it and slid down to the floor. The moment Patrick heard the door shut he walked down the stairs and straight to her. "You okay?" He sat down next to her. "Yeah. I just need a moment to gather myself."

It had been a couple hours since Chris had come knocking on Ellen's door. Patrick and her had finished eating the pizza and were now on the couch watching some pointless comedy. She was still a little shooken up about Chris coming, it brought back some memories she didn't like to talk about. She was snuggled up next to Patrick and they were sharing some popcorn now.

"El?' he rubbed her back.

"Yeah?"

"We never really talked about what just happened... do you want to talk about it? i mean we don't have to if you don't want to." He kissed her temple and held her arm in the protective way he always did. She looked up at him and thought to herself. "Okay, you cannot judge, at all and i don't want you to feel sorry for me okay?" she pointed her finger at him. That was one of his favorite little things about her... since she was Italian, she talked with her hands and he thought it was the cutest thing ever. He smiled. "I won't." then she took a breath in and he looked at her. " Ellen... he didn't.. he didn't touch you did he?" His heart ached at the thought of a man laying their hands on his Ellen and he cringed, holding onto her a little tighter. "Oh god no. Patrick no no no it's no not like that." he sighed with relief. "I came home from work, you know when we were filming the mid season finale of season 2... and I heard some stuff up stairs, so you know I just think it's him upstairs cleaning some stuff around and then I turn the light on and find my bestfriend Nicole in bed with Chris. It's stupid looking back at it now but she was my bestfriend since I was fifteen. She introduced me to Chris and I just wouldn't have ever thought that she would betray me like that. I'm glad that it ended though, I was going to end it with him anyway so I guess it was just bound to happen." she took another handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth. " Ellen i'm sorry that happened to you, you didn't deserve that, none of it... But i'm glad that it did happen and i'm not sorry for that." She chewed her popcorn and let out a little giggle but he couldn't wait to kiss her. He planted his lips on hers, soft and tender. She rubbed the bottom of his hairline on his neck like she always did when they were filming and more so outside of filming recently. He kissed the crease of her lips and cheeks, pulling away. "You're just so adorable." He couldn't stop smiling. "You know it's not nice to look at me as if I was one of those flag holders at the race track." he laughed out loud. She always cracked jokes around him or about him and it made him laugh, he made him happy and he loved that. "To me you are." she blushed a little. "If you think you are getting in my pants right now then you have another thing coming to you. My legs are closed to you Mister." she crossed her arms over her chest and closed her legs, effectively displaying her words. "Did I ever tell you how funny you are?" she slapped his abs and crossed her arms again. He loved how she would assault him and beat him up. "You know I should file an assault charge for the way you treat me." he teased her. She loved when he teased her, even if he was an ass. Sometimes she wondered if she should laugh at his jokes or just because he was so damn hot because it was starting to go to his head and he already had a big ego. "Really? I think it's good for your ego."

"Do you want to have a nice dinner tonight? I can cook for you right in your own kitchen." He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water. "Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to." she followed him suit to the kitchen table and sat across from him. "You basically just got up from sitting down only to sit down again." he laughed at her... like always. "You know what shut up." he smirked. "I think you like being with me, you don't like not being in the same room as me." he smirked at her and took a sip of the water bottle. "Pfff as if, in your dreams Patrick. Unlike all the other girls I don't swoon over you." She rolled her eyes at him. "And that's why I.." he caught himself. _No thats not entirely possible... is it? to be totally and completely in love with her? It was true, I felt that way from day one and ever since but I can't admit that to her again..._ "What I love about you." _Oh god I hope she doesn't notice. _"So dinner, you really wanna cook for me? after what happened last time you cooked in my kitchen?" she tried to stiffle her laugh but couldn't bare it. He looked like a five year old who dropped their ice cream cone when he had burned his hand. "Well if I didn't have something distracting me then that would have never happened. And yes I'm sure, I'd love nothing more than to do that."

"Then it's a date." she nodded

"I'd like to think so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what are you making me?" she sat on the island counter with a glass of Murlo in her hand. "You'll just have to wait and see." He stood at the stove with a glass of wine as well. "I swear to god Patrick if you burn my food I will burn your hand again." He winced at the thought of that, over reacting a little in a mocking way just to mess with her. "Ouch, that seems a little harsh don't you think?" he set the stove top to a low temperature to let the food simmer and covered it. He walked over to the counter as he took a sip of his wine, setting it down on the counter. She shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say, I have a strong passion for my food." He placed his hand on her thigh. Earlier he went home and cleaned up and so did she, he also went out and bought her some roses. She was wearing a little black dress. _Damn she always does her best to kill me._ He inched his hand up on her thigh until he was incredibly close to her center. They shared a look and she leaned down to his lips, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. He groaned. "Oh are we hungry for more than just food are we?" she teased him and let out a little giggle before she planted her lips on his. Their kisses started out slow and sensual but their desperation came over them and he had his hands weaved in her honey blond hair like always. She enwrapped her arms around his neck and slid down to plant her feet to the ground. "Patrick..." he was literally making it impossible for her to think at all.

"Huh.."

"What about the food?.. uhhh..."

"It still needs to be on a simmer for 30 minutes." he lifted her up and carried her over to the couch.

"Take your shirt off." she struggled to unbutton the buttons. "Next time you're wearing a shirt that doesn't have any buttons." She giggled as he kissed along the lining of her dress. "Definitely." His lips moved back up to capture her mouth. Only could he make her feel nothing and everything at the same time, her legs went numb and yet her whole entire body tingled all the way to her core. His tongue collided with hers, she ached and she felt like her heart was skipping a million beats all at once. She squirmed, _Damn he's good with his lips_ she thought to herself. He pulled away, she was in a haze and trying to keep up with her breath. "Thank god for zippers." He smirked and undid her dress, sliding it off of her, leaving her in her black lacey panties and bra. "Oh matching." he shot her a dirty look and hooked his fingers around her panties as he slid them down her legs. "oh god." she moaned. He kissed back up her legs from her ankle, making his way to her core. "Pat...Patrick...uhhh... pants! take your pants off damn it!" He laughed at her and her horniness. He took off his pants and kissed her passionately one more time, pulling away and just looking at her, knowing he could do this for the rest of his life with her. _Oh god why did I waste any of my time on other men. This is it._ And he slowly entered into her, both feeling the same way about each other and neither of them knowing it.

They laid on the couch, her stomach rumbled. He placed his hand on her stomach. "Someone's hungry." He had noticed before that every time after they had sex, she was starving. He laughed inside, she was so tiny, her body always worked off more than it had to begin with during sex. "Yeahh." He got up and put his boxers on. "Wha.. where are you going." He kissed her forehead, I'm going to grab you a plate of what I made you. She smiled. Even if he was a total ass and completely narcissistic at times he truly was sweet and selfless. "mmm oh my god Patrick this smells delicious, what it is?" She took a bite and rolled her eyes back. "And it tastes delicious too oh my god. Seriously what is it?" He laughed and ran his hands through his hair. "Honestly, I don't know... I grabbed the basil and some read peppers, mushrooms, onions and the chicken with some seasoning and red wine and voila." She smiled. _Oh my god he's a creative cook. _"You're too good to be true you know that?"

"oh really? how so?" he got up and walked over to the stove, grabbing himself a plate. Ellen followed and grabbed some more. _So what, it's true I do like to be with him and I don't like having to be away from him. Guilty as charged._ "Well first of all, the hair. And your eyes, they're so beautiful and crystal yet deep ocean blue like. Your charm, damn you could have any woman under a spell. And you cook on the spot, that's hot Patrick." She blushed realizing she said everything she was embarrassed to say. "what about the sex?" he smirked as he walked over to her, pinning her against the counter. "Let's just put it this way, no one has ever made me hungry after sex and I don't plan on having anyone test that fact." she slapped her hand over her mouth. He moved her hand off of her mouth and smiled at her. "I love you." and he captured her lips just like before, repeating what they had started just 30 minutes ago."

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews make the world go round besides merder and the thought of dempeo sex **


	9. Chapter 9

This next week was going to be hectic. No hectic is an understatement. Intense, crazy, dramatic, exhausting. That's what the week would be like. Ellen had only had 10 hours of sleep in the past two and a half days and was exhausted. She was irritable, hormonal and she was pretty sure she got her period. This week could not get any worse. On top of that she had to deal with the fact that Chris came to her house asking for a second chance. She knew there was no way that would ever happen, not after what he did; and Patrick was... Patrick. Charming, dreamy, cocky Patrick, there was no doubt in her mind. Right now she was in her trailer and she had just enough time to close her eyes for at least 30 minutes before she was needed back on set. She slipped her uggs slippers off and climbed into the bed and shut her eyes for what seemed like a millisecond.

Patrick had to film another surgery scene, which didn't require Ellen on set. He felt so bad for her, she had barely slept at all in the past two and a half days and knew that she was exhausted and was getting her period. They didn't live together but he knew her, her tiny body makes it easy for her to be exhausted and all she had been eating lately was all the shit they provided at Prospect Studios. He decided he would go talk to Shonda and ask for two days or even a day at least so she ( or well they) could get some sleep. He finished filming his scene and he knew that Ellen was supposed to be filming right now and that she was probably getting some shut eye so he let her sleep while he went to talk to Shonda. He knocked on the door. "Come in." he entered the door. "Oh Patrick what's up? have a seat." he sat down in the chair in front of her. "Um right now Ellen is supposed to be filming... she is instead sleeping in her trailer... I tell you this because earlier today she told me that she has had 10 hours of sleep in the past two and a half days. Everyone is exhausted, lacking sleep and food. I was wondering if you would be okay with giving everyone a day at least to recuperate and come back to set well rested?" he waited for her response, he wasn't scared of Shonda, no not at all. He just feared her sometimes. "Absolutely. The entire cast and crew is slacking and I can tell they are exhausted, I was planning on giving everyone the day off tomorrow so go find ellen, tell her to do the scene that she has to do and then she can go home." he sighed and nodded. "Thanks Shonda, I'll see you Thursday." He stood and exited. "see you Thursday." she yelled back.

She heard another knock. She looked at her phone, it was a hour later. "Shit!" She jumped out of the bed, put her slippers on, grabbed her script and went to the door. "Shit I'm so screwed, they're going to kill me. SHIT!" Right as she opened the door, Patrick was waiting with a bottle of water and a turkey sandwich. She was so grateful for him being there, especially with food. "Wakey wakey." He handed her the water and sandwich and took her script. "Hi." She was short, he noticed right away. "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry, the crew totally understands and they all took a break of their own which they really wanted. Shonda's not upset all." Her heart bested normally for the first time since she woke up for her nap. She hated being late and felt terrible making the crew wait. Patrick grabbed her arms and spun her around so she was now facing him. He moved his hands to her shoulders and rubbed her arms. "Hi." He offered her a warm smile as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. A smile tugged at her lips. "Hi." She stepped closer and he brought her into his brace and kissed the top of her forehead. "Stop worrying, you're exhausted and need sleep. It's okay it happens to all of us." He kept running her arms and back up and down, soothing her and calming her. Her body finally let go and she was no longer tense. "Thank you." She looked up at him and offered him a sincere smile. "Oh and you only need to film this scene and then you can go home... and we don't have to come back until Thursday." he rubbed her arm. "seriously?" she looked up at him. "Yeah." She sighed with relief and then the tears started to stream down her face. "I'm just so exhausted, and i'm getting my period and i just want food and sleep and i don't want crappy food, I want good food." he pulled her in for a hug, they were out i the open for everyone to see but he didn't really care right now, she was crying so he needed to make her fell better. "Hey hey hey, it's okay. Shhh, deep breaths, it's okay. Shh." she nuzzled her head against his chest. "I'm sorry." she mumbled. "Hey it's okay I understand." He pulled away and headed to the set. "Oh and by the way, You're driving home with me. I'll make you lunch and then we can take it from there." she just nodded and kept walking, wanting nothing more than to finish this scene and go home to eat and sleep.

"Thank you again for driving me." She yawned as she laid back in the chair. "You can close your eyes if you'd like." She nodded again and was asleep. Patrick needed to stop and get some stuff from Whole Foods for lunch. He parked in the back so no one would see or bother Ellen in the car. He was in and out in 10 minutes, hoping that no one had seen her. Luckily she was fast asleep in the same position, unbothered. _She's such a cute sleeper._ he thought and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

The drive home was fairly quiet, of course considering the fact that Ellen was asleep. He pulled into the garage and shut it before getting out of the car and going over to the passenger door. He lifted Ellen up and carried her to the couch, grabbed some blankets and slid her shoes off. He then brought in her purse and put it on the kitchen counter. His phone started to ring so he slipped out to the back patio. "Hey Shonda"

"Patrick I have a question." Shonda replied. Ellen walked up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Who is it." she mumbled. he turned around, _Shonda._ He raised his eyebrow and mouthed. She slapped her hand over her mouth and walked back inside. "Sorry, you were saying?" _Damn I hope she didn't hear Ellen in the background. "_Yeah um how do you feel about Isaiah?" _Why would she be asking that?_ "Will I get fired depending on my answer?" she laughed. "Patrick i'm asking the entire cast, you have nothing to worry about."

Ellen wondered around his house, looking at the paintings and pictures on the walls. She had never been completely in his house before, he always ended up at her house. There were no pictures anywhere of him and Jill which made her feel so much better. There were lots of pictures of him with his mom and his brother and sister. He had a lot of photos of his nieces, _he must be a good uncle, I wonder if he wants any of his own? stop it ellen you're not ready... you've barely dated for 3 weeks._ "Hey." he walked up next to her. "Looking at photos?" She turned to him. "Yeah... you have a lot of nieces." he laughed. "Yeah I guess I do..."

"Did Shonda hear me in the background?" She looked down at her feet, ringing her hands. "I really hope she didn't ya know. I'm sorry I should have been quite."

"No she didn't hear you I don't think so at least... plus it was cute how you did that, I like that." he grabbed her hand and walked back out to the kitchen with her. "And now i'm going to make you some real food because I know how hungry you are." she licked her lips at the thought of food. "Oh thank god i'm starving."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen was now at home and had gotten a phone call from David letterman himself asking her to do an interview on his show this coming Friday. She loved appearing on his show and she accepted immediately. She was washing her face and brushing her teeth when her phone started ringing again. It was Patrick. "Hello?" She still had her toothbrush in her mouth. He laughed "Hey, guess what!" Whatever it was he had to say, he was excited "what?" She was no less than amused with his excitement, knowing he was smiling right now. "I just got off the phone with David Letterman and he wants me to fly out and do an interview with him this Friday!" Her jaw completely dropped. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah seriously, why? Aren't you happy for me?" There it was, that giggle. "What's so funny?" Now he was laughing. "I have an interview with him this Friday night too." She was still giggling through her words but he completely stopped. "Patrick, are you still there?" She looked down at her screen and saw they were still talking. "Yeah, I am. You know what this means?" She couldn't think of anything, all it meant was they would be interviewing together. "No?" He always wanted to do this. "It means we can fly out there together... Maybe even stay an extra night."

"In your dreams Patrick, then everyone will know."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I only own Grey's Anatomy season 1- 9 box set**

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews and your view! I'm so glad that you all like it! Now i've had a couple questions on whether this fanfic will be all fluff... DEFINITELY NOT. What's a good fanfic without angst? Also I have gotten some feedback about the sexual scenes, I don't really know when I'm over standing my boundaries so if you want more please let me know and I will definitely make it porny. xo - E**

He was getting Starbucks at the airport when he heard that familiar giggle and started laughing himself. He turned around to see Ellen just outside the Starbucks laughing with another guy. Jealousy overfilled him and he immediately walked right over to her.

"Patrick, hi. I-" she was cut off with his lips pressing against hers right away. She moaned involuntarily, pleasure taking over her body and losing control but he pulled away. "Ready for our flight?" He smiled. "Oh sorry was I interrupting something?" She glared at him, she knew exactly what he was doing, knowing damn well he was doing it on purpose. "Oh no, just met him at the sandwich shop and we were just talking. This is Andrew, Andrew this is my... Um... This is Patrick." He put his hand out and Patrick shook it. "Pleasure to meet you. Well I should get going, my flight's taking off in a little. It was nice meeting you both." They both waved at him. "Well he seems nice." He smirked, knowing he did his job. "Ass." She walked away and rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon don't be like that." He followed behind her. They sat down at their gate, waiting to board. "Me? Don't be like that? C'mon Patrick, you and I both know you did that on purpose." The frustration was clear in her voice. "You're right. I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry for being protective over you. Even though you aren't officially mine, we are exclusive and I didn't want him to hit on you because you're mine and I..." He stopped short, he didn't want to say what he was about to say because he was afraid she wouldn't feel the same way, not yet at least. She turned and looked at him, straight into his eyes and held her gaze before a smile tugged at her lips. "You were going to say I love you, weren't you?" To his amazement she wasn't shocked at all, in fact she seemed to like what he was going to say. "I... Um... Yeah, I was but I wasn't sure if you'd feel the same way and I just didn't want to-" she interrupted him immediately. "Patrick, finish what you were saying." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, urging him to talk. "I love you."

They'd been on the plane for about an hour and twenty minutes and still had another two hours until they would land in New York. Thank god for coach, it gave Ellen and Patrick the privacy they needed. They booked a late flight on purpose knowing that no one would be flying coach at this time of night, and they were right. Ellen's headphones were blasting music on the table in front of them while she was fast asleep, cuddled up to Patrick. Her head was leaning on his shoulder, she always used it as a pillow when she could. "Is there anything I can get you Mr. Dempsey?" The flight attendant came by with a cart full of different drinks. "No I'm good, thank you." He smiled. "And anything for Ms. Pompeo?" She gestured to her. "Um, I think we're good for now." The attendant continued to stand there and he was a little freaked put about it. "I just wanted to say, I love the show and the characters and your acting. You're all so talented, I've been watching from the beginning and I've been hooked since." This is what he loved the most. Not that the woman were all over him or that he was noticed, but knowing he was doing his job correctly and seeing the impact it had on the fans. "Thank you so much. That really means a lot. I'm very fortunate to be apart of a great show with a great cast and great writers." He looked at Ellen who was still asleep, almost as if she were unconscious. "I hope you don't mind by my saying this- but the chemistry between the two of you is phenomenal, absolutely amazing. It's as if you were in an actual relationship." He almost slipped, wanting to say that they were but knew he couldn't. "Ellen and I have been neighbors for over six years and are best friends, she's like a sister to me." He couldn't help the smile on his face as his eyes glowed at the thought of her. "So you'll both be on the David Letterman Show tomorrow? I can't wait!" She walked away and got back to her job. Ellen's headphones continued to blast music, so he decided to try listening to it. He slipped both headphones in his ears and listened. "Kendrick Lamar? Swimming pools? I like this song." He fast forwarded to the next song. "A$AP Rocky and Florence + the machine? Damn Ellen, great taste in music." He spent the rest of the plane ride being a pillow and listening to Ellen's music. The pilot announced they would be landing in about 20 minutes so he continued to listen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ellen." He gently rubbed her arm, coaxing her to wake up. "Ellen... Ellen, the plane landed and it's time to get off the plane." She groaned and buried her head into his chest in disagreement. He let out a tiny chuckle and she slapped his chest. "C'mon, we can get a cab and they'll drive us to the hotel and you can sleep for the rest of the day." She stood up and grabbed her carry on suitcase and they headed out the plane to the main part of the airport. He instinctively went to grab her hand but realized that the only ones that knew about them with the cast and crew... Which he wish everyone knew so he could hold her hand and kiss her and hug her and touch her in public. "So were you listening to my music on the plane?" She knew he had but she loves messing with him. "What? Umm... I might have, why?" Hopefully she wouldn't mind, she actually had great taste in music and it was really good. "Patrick, I don't care it's okay, you can breathe now." She let out that infectious giggle and he couldn't help but laugh as well.

An hour later they got to their hotel room. They had their own rooms next to each other with the connecting door so they could easily access. To the public they were co- workers and best friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend. They would be in New York for 3 nights so they could relax and get a break from the LA madness. Ellen and Patrick both put their clothing and things away. Ellen had changed into some pjs and a t-shirt to sleep in. Of coarse she turned on her sleep music that consisted of the weeknd and crawled under the covers. Patrick had stripped down to just his boxers and crawled into his bed as well and fell asleep. About 15 minutes later Ellen crawled out of her bed and slipped in next to Patrick to sleep.

It was nine at night when Patrick had woken up and he looked next to him when he realized that Ellen wasn't in his arms. He got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, "Ellen?" He heard a little movement in her room and then she appeared in front of him by the connecting door entrance. "Hey." She smiled and he have her a big hug. "Why aren't you in bed... With me?" He put his best mcdreamy face on and worked his magic. "Don't give me that look... I know exactly what you're doing. Don't think you're getting lucky." She turned around and walked away slowly, seductively; knowing exactly what she was doing. Knowing he would follow right after her she kept walking into her room... Waiting. "Okay then. I won't." He knew this would take her by surprise and knew it would work. He walked over to his bed and stood there, smirking at her. She was now looking at him with her jaw dropped to the floor in total shock. 'Two could play at that game.' She thought and she smirked right back at him. He then took off his shirt, followed by his sweats and lastly, his boxers. He was now completely naked and she was still standing there. He could tell she was totally turned on and fighting the urge to jump him right then and there. But somehow she managed to keep her cool. She too started stripping. First her pajama shirt, followed by her pajama shorts, Only to then be left in panties and bra. She laughed when she noticed Patrick's very evident arousal before her. She then undid her bra and let it fall to the floor and then slipped out of her panties. Both of them were completely naked and just feet away from each other. She turned around and bent over to grab her clothes and throw them elsewhere, clearly trying to make him crack. And he finally did. She was still turned around when he walked up behind her. He turned her around in one swift move and lifted her up and set her down on the bed. He ravished her in kisses, starting at her lips with a deep sensual kiss. She moaned in pleasure and adjusted herself under him to make it clear she wanted him. He continued to kiss her and run his hands through her hair. She was panting already and all he had done was touch her. He loved seeing her like this. "Patrick... Uhhh... Patrick please... Please." She moaned again as he sucked on her collar bone and moved his hands up and down her hips. "Okay." He whispered in her ear, his breath on her neck sensed chills all through her body. He slid into her and she whimpered. He slowly began to thrust in and out of her, causing her to whimper and moan in pleasure. "Patrick... Oh. My. God. Uhhhh. Yes. Yes." She wrapped her legs around his waste, giving him more access. He pressed right on her g spot, causing her to throw her head back and scream. She started to shake, tightening around him, causing him to go over the edge. "Patrick. Yes. Yes. Yes. YES. Uhh my god ohhhh." He real eased into her and she whimpered even more. Green met blue and their eyes locked. She weaves her hands through his now very messy curls. "I... I." He couldn't help but smile. His smile cause her to smile and then giggle. "What? Spit it out." She said through her giggles. "I" he kissed her cheek. "Love." He kissed her other cheek. "You." He kissed her lips passionately. She opened her mouth, giving his tongue entrance into her mouth. He kissed her passionately for what seemed like forever, only breaking apart for air. "I love you too."

**Reviews make my day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The only thing Grey I own is my hoodie and my dvds okay**

' BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP' the alarm was ringing, piercing right through all the silence. "Uhhhh... Nooo I don't want to get up." It was 9 am and she was already complaining. She was completely comfortable staying in bed under the warm covers, wrapped in Patrick's embrace. Patrick went to get up to turn off the alarm but was pulled back down on the bed when Ellen grabbed him by the arm and cuddled back into him again. He smiled, this was his favorite thing ever, besides the sex. Sex with them got better and better every time. But he loved the little intimate moments between them; the kissing, the touching, the cuddling, just being near each other. He looked down at her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. She wasn't wearing any makeup, she had sex hair and her skin glowed. She opened one eye and noticed he was smiling, causing her to smile. "What are you looking at?" Her eyes gleamed. "You." He said simply. She froze and sat up. She got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom clearly worrying about her appearance. He got out of bed and walked up from behind her, resting his hands on her hips as he kissed and sucked on her neck. "Come here." He grabbed her and brought her in front of the full length mirror so that she was standing directly in front of it. Her cheeks turned to a bright red, showing she was embarrassed. "Ellen, look in the mirror." She did as he said and raised her arms in a 'what do you want me to do' and then dropped them to her side again. His hands once again found her hips. "You have sex hair." He whispered in her ear. "And you aren't wearing any makeup." He whispered in her other ear. "And your skin is glowing." She rolled her eyes at him. "What's the point of this exactly?" He kissed her temple. "The point is, Ellen, you're beautiful. Even with the sex hair, even without make up, and even when your skin is glowing." She turned around in his arms and kissed him, soft, sweet and quick. "If you think you are getting any action right now, you are totally fantasizing." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, he returned the hug and stroked her hair while rubbing her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was lunch time and they were laying in bed. Ellen was listening to music while looking through gucci magazines and Patrick was looking at new cars. He rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and then pulled back. "Oh no, you are not getting any right now. We have an interview soon and I have to start getting ready and you are not getting sex." He groaned in frustration and put on a pouty face. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed her sides, tickling her as she spazzed and burst into giggles. He carried her over to the bed and set her down. "Stop. Patrick. Stop!" She managed to get out through her giggles but he continued to tickle her. "Patrick Galen Dempsey! If you do not stop right now I will leave on the next flight out to California!" He stopped immediately and sadness filled his eyes. "You wouldn't really do that would you?" Her green eyes gleamed and she was still smiling, her cheeks still a touch of red from laughing. She caressed his face in her hands and pulled his face down to hers, pulling him in for a searing, hot kiss. She slid her tongue into his mouth and explored his mouth. He groaned and pressed her down to the mattress, kissing her harder. He pulled away when he ran out of breath. "Does that answer your question?" She intertwined her fingers in his curls, massaging his scalp and wrapped her legs around his waist so he couldn't move. "I don't know..." He was clearly messing with her and they both knew it but didn't care. "Oh really? Then tell me Mr. Dempsey, what will answer your question?" She smirked. "Hmmm... I know... Sex." He pulled her close to him and grinned. She slapped his chest. "You're an ass." She got up and walked into the bathroom, preparing for the interview.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Ellen I love you and all and I'm sure you look really delicious, but we have to go or we're going to be late to our own interview." He was wearing a blue button down that complimented his eyes and a pair of his nice jeans with a blazer. Ellen stepped out of the bathroom in a sexy, rose- colored blouse that dipped down low enough to see just the right amour of cleavage along with a pair of white pants and a pair of heels. His breath nearly hitched in his throat. She looked breathtaking. Her hair was in loose waves and she was barely wearing any makeup. She always looked beautiful no matter what she did. "Sorry. How do I look?" She spun around and then rested her hand on her hip. "Well, if you keep standing like that, I might have to take you right here." She slapped his bicep and walked out the door. "Ass. We're going to be late. C'mon." He grabbed the rental car keys. "Wait." She walked back inside with him and closed the door. She pressed him against the wall and gave in to her weakness, kissing him passionately, long and hard. Their tongues battled before they pulled away. "I had to do that before we went in public, there's no way I could last that long." She straightened out her blouse and fixed her hair before walking out the door. He pressed the elevator button to go down. "Hey, you know I've always wanted to try an elevator make out, like an actual make out." He smirked and she just rolled her eyes. "Just wait for later tonight, trust me." He grabbed her hand and held it and she rested her head on his shoulder, standing in silence. "Shit. What are we going to do if they ask about our relationship? Tell them? Say we're friends? Because I honestly don't think I can hide it anymore because I'm in,,,, I'm in love with you." She was rambling... What most people don't know is that she actually does ramble when she panics or when she's nervous, it's the cutest thing ever. "Hey, relax. Do you want to tell them?" He lifted her chin up with his thumb and kissed her soft and quick. The elevator dm doors opened and they immediately undid there hands and started laughing, acting as if one of them said a funny joke. "Yes." He looked at her confused. "Yes what?" She smiled at him. "Yes, if it comes up, we tell him about our relationship." They continued to walk out the hotel to the car. "Well okay then." He opened the passenger door for her and then turned the car on, pulling out of the garage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tonight I have two very popular actors that you may know as Dr. Meredith Grey and Dr. Derek Shepherd on the hit ABC number one hit show, _Grey's Anatomy_... please welcome Ellen Pompeo and Patrick Dempsey!" The crowd started to cheer as Patrick and Ellen made their ways out from back stage, both surprised from the amount of excitement the crowd was showing. "Do we uhhh... hands or do i just hold your arm." She made a silly little nervous look to show her emotions. "Definitely not hands, we don't need to advertise anything until it is brought up... _If_ it is brought up." she simply nodded and took a deep breath. "And you're on." the back stage crew member told them. She linked her hand around his arm and they both walked out with smiles on their faces, waving to the crowd with their free hands. "Please have a seat." David glanced to the couch and they sat. "Wow, thank you so much. This is amazing." Ellen giggled. _Shit this is going to be hard to keep my hands off of her... self control Patrick, you can do it. _He groaned in frustration. "This truly is, thank you so much for having us." He smiled and the crowd melted. _Focus Ellen. keep your hands off of him. Am I too close to him? Should I scoot over... damn it too late now, people will wonder. Fuck is this live?! Breathe Ellen breathe. _She let out a nervous giggle. "So the season 3 finale is coming up in a couple of weeks, correct?" Ellen and Patrick both widened their eyes and nodded. "You know, I truly am so thankful for the love and support from the fans. I honestly didn't think the show was going to pick up at all and now we are on our third season. It's a dream and I thank the fans for it, besides my agent of course for finding this audition in the first place." Patrick stated.

"Yeah I agree, you know the entire cast didn't think the show would pick up and then when we heard that 20 million fans tuned in to watch... that just blew my mind away. And I love it... every second of it. I'm so grateful for the fans." Ellen nodded and smiled.

"I have to admit, I tune in every Thursday night and watch myself... it's just so damn good!" David looked to the audience. "Now..." _Oh god here it comes... act for christ's sake Ellen, that's what you do for a living... just act._ "Meredith and Derek are currently together and you can say somewhat happy. Where do you think it will go?"

Ellen shifted in her seat. "Do you want to answer first or should I?" she looked to Patrick and asked.

"Ladies first." he offered a smirk. _I'm so going to murder him! He knows what I think when he does that... damn it! _She rolled her eyes... "Honestly, it's Shondaland... i've learned that anything can happen so I honestly don't know... I mean I would like it to be a steady relationship but since Meredith drowned I don't think it will be the same." She bit her lip.

"Patrick, what is your take on it?"

He cleared his throat. "well it's always a pleasure working with Ellen... I honestly have to say that I have no clue where it could go, I completely agree with El." Patrick's little nick name for ellen didn't go unnoticed by anyone, he coughed to cover it up.

"So what is is like working together?" David prodded.

"It's so much fun, I love working with Ellen... I'd like to hope she likes working with me.." He smirked at her again and she just rolled her eyes. "He is so egotistical I swear. No i'm really glad to be working with him, the chemistry is just there. i didn't have that nor have I ever had that with any other actor. _Shit._ Patrick's hand instinctively crept up onto Ellen's thigh. She didn't even notice... She came accustom to it at Table reads, lounging around at home, going out to eat... all the time really.

"Ahhh I see... now is there something you two would like to say?" he gestured to Patrick's hand resting on Ellen's thigh. Patrick cleared his throat, looking at Ellen for an answer. Her eyes said it all. They were the perfect shade of green; so sharp, like daggers stabbing straight into his heart. "Well I think there is... See um, I was doing an interview one time and you know I simply stated that the hardest part of being on a TV show is not falling in love with your co-star." The crowd was left in awe. gasping and sighing and awing. He looked at Ellen, she was blushing. She never knew that. All this time, she never knew and he never mentioned the interview. She never knew how he felt until that one night when he told her everything he felt for her.

"And it's true it is the hardest part... hard fighting it. So after two years I thought why fight it. I knew there was something more than just great chemistry so I went for it." He grabbed her hand and she laughed. "Wow, this is... this is amazing. See truthfully, I always thought there was something more to you two than just chemistry... it went deeper than that, far more deeper." David nodded, knowing, just knowing.

"I um... I really for the longest time did not know to be honest. I always felt like there was something a little bit more, now i'm not going to go into detail and bore you with our love life, but his eyes... there was always so much meaning in them and they just could read right through me like an open book. And that's how I fell in love."

**I thought I would give you some fluff. Thank you so so much for all the reviews and follows and views it makes me so happy to know that you all love it. I love you guys thank you xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: as of right now I do not own Grey's and i'm pretty sure you all know that... THIS IS A FICTION, NONE OF THIS IS TRUE. (... that we know of)**

**Author's Note: Enjoy, as requested xo**

Ellen and Patrick returned back in LA at 1 am on Sunday. They were tired of walking in the airports, lugging their luggage and getting stopped by fans every five seconds. They were so grateful for their fans but after their interview on Letterman, there were even more than before. They had decided to just stay at Patrick's place tonight because it was closer on the street than Ellen's house. She put her luggage in his living room and trudged up the stairs. She'd slept in his house a couple times but not a lot. She slipped her clothes off, only to be in panties and a bra. She walked over to Patrick's pajama drawer and grabbed a t-shirt to wear to bed. She then slipped in the bed not caring about sleeping in her panties and curled up against Patrick's pillow. He walked out of the bathroom and found her in his bed. He smiled and walked over to the bed. He got under the covers and pulled her close to him, realizing she was only wearing panties. "Mmm... No pants." He squeezed her butt and she slapped his hand away. "I'm... Exhausted." She yawned. "And I'm horny." He sucked on her earlobe and felt her up. "If you want sex bad enough then fine, but just know I'll be asleep." She pushed herself further under the comforter for warmth. He continued to kiss her neck and move his hands all over her body. "Stop you're making me horny and I'm really trying to not be because I'm exhausted and want to just sleep in your bed, in your arms, but you have other plans." He laughed. "You know you want to though." She groaned in frustration. "Patrick Dempsey I will get out of your bed and walk home in your T-shirt and my panties in public if you don't stop and just sleep." He couldn't help but laugh at how tough she was trying to act with the very little amount of energy she had. "Oh really?" He was teasing her, he loved teasing her. "Really." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Well how do you suppose you'll get out of bed when I'm in it too... You aren't going anywhere outside of this house tonight, I won't let you... It's dangerous out there and if I think you're sexy in my T-shirt and your panties so will some perv." He wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed her cheek; wrapping his leg around hers, affectively trapping her. "Ohhh... I like that. Well, okay then." She scooted closer to him, as if it were possible and fell into a deep sleep. He kissed her on the temple and stroked her hair, lulling her into a deeper sleep. He then fell asleep with his arm wrapped around hers, affectively spooning her as they slept peacefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was shinning through the shutters when Ellen woke up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms and legs while laying down. When she turned to her side and didn't see Patrick she was sad. She loved when she'd wake up in the morning and he would be there, watching her, stroking her hair and holding her close. But he wasn't there. "Patrick?" She heard a soft but loud bang against the wall by the bedroom door. When she turned she saw Patrick holding a tray with what seemed to be a variety of food. Ellen gasped, wanting to eat it all up. "Morning." He set the tray down over her lap and kissed her softly. "Mmmm... Morning. What's all this?" She picked up the fork and stabbed at the pancake and dipped it in syrup. She bit into it and moaned in pleasure, rolling her eyes backwards to exaggerate how good they were. "Oh my god Patrick this is delicious." He sat down next to her on the bed and took a piece of pineapple. "I'm glad you like it." He kissed her temple and grabbed a grape. "It's better than sex." She matter-of-factly stated. "Oh really? Are you sure?" He lifted the tray off of her lap and put it on the mini coffee table next to the bed. "Oh yes I'm sure." He was now on top of her, cupping her face in his hands. "I bet I can change that opinion very quickly." She wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his curls at the bottom of his neck. He leaned down and kissed her lips firmly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to move her hips, making him want her even more. She moaned in pleasure and deepened the kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth. His hands immediately moved to her hip bones, then to her panties. He slid her panties off her legs and threw them to the floor. He outlined her sensitive parts with his pointer finger causing her to whimper and squeal at the soft, sexual touch. Ellen then took her shirt off that she was wearing so her whole body was exposed. She took her foot and rubbed it against his erection causing the air to hitch in his throat. "Ellen..." He groaned and she slid his pants with his boxers down his legs with her feet. He then slid his fingers into her, massaging her. She threw her head back and screamed, the feeling so fulfilling. "Oh my god, Patrick." She moaned. He then hit her g spot, causing her to spasm and grind as she rode out her orgasms. She screamed again and bit her lip, trying to hold back the whimpers, letting out moans here and there. He then pulled his fingers out of her and she pulled his shirt off. Both of them now completely naked; Patrick laying on top of Ellen. He kissed her again, his tongue exploring her mouth. She danced her fingers over his erection and he groaned "Ellen... I... I... Uhhh" He tried to contain himself for her. She leaned up, "what do you want?" She purred in his ear, causing him to become harder for her. "You, I want you. Right now." He moved his lips to her boobs, kissing her softly while tugging on them with his teeth. She screamed again. "Patrick. Now." She demanded. "Bossy, I like it." He slid into her and they both gasped at the sensation. Green met blue and their eyes locked. Her eyes had a certain glow to them that made him totally mesmerized by her, just by her eyes. He then began to slowly thrust into her, deep then pulling out almost at the edge and then pushing back into her deeper, making her shiver and whimper. He continued to thrust into her slowly and deeper, pulling out almost all the way to torture her. "Patrick... Uhhhhh uhhhh ohhhh" he felt her tighten around him, knowing she was close. Her orgasm came over her in waves causing her body to spasm and for her to whimper and scream. "Patrick oh my god! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Her chants and spasms caused him to release. He couldn't hold out any longer and rode out his orgasms as well. He rolled off of her and pulled her close to him under the covers. "That was... I don't even know what that was... That was perfect." She looked over at him and laughed. "Patrick, I didn't know your fingers could work such magic." She rested her head on his shoulder. "They only work for you." He kissed her temple. They were still panting, trying to catch their breath from their highs. "Best. Morning. Ever." She reached for his hand and held it with hers. "Oh definitely. We should do this more often." He laughed. "So was the food better or was the sex?" He already knew the answer but he loved seeing her role her eyes, not wanting to admit the truth even though she knew damn well it was. "What do you think?" She smirked and kissed him passionately. Ellen was still panting and Patrick had now gotten up and came back with lotion. "What are you doing?" He flipped her over onto her stomach as he put some lotion in his hand and massaged her body. "Oh my god that feels phenomenal. Thank you. Hmmmm" he smiled and kissed the back of her head. "You don't need to thank me for something I want to do." She just smiled in response. "You're the best boyfriend ever." She turned over, sat up and kissed him until he almost passed out. "I know."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Quiet on the set! Annndd action!" They were now filming the season 3 finale. They were so happy, they never even thought they'd make it past season 1, let alone season 3.

"If you wanna break up with me so you can see other women just do it. Don't tell me you met another women, just end it if that's what you want."

"I can't."

"Sure you can. Here's how it goes: 'Meredith I don't want to see you anymore' 'Meredith I don't love you anymore' "

"Meredith. I do love you. Don't you see? Don't you understand? You're the love of my life. I can't leave you, but you're constantly leaving me. You walk away when you want, you come back when you want. Not everyone, not your friends, but you leave me. So I'm asking you,if you're not in this, if you don't see a future for us, please... Please just end it cause I can't because I'm in this. Put me out of my misery."

"I... I can't... Cristina's getting married. I have to go make sure she gets married."

"Meredith."

"I really need to make sure she walks down that aisle."

"Let's go, we're running late."

"And cut! Wow... Wow, that was just... That was phenomenal!" "I knew I hired the people for the job." Shonda laughed at herself. "You two are so damn talented. I guarantee if it were anyone else running that scene, we'd be here until 9 tonight. Go on, go home i'll let you two go early." She walked out of the set and back to her office. Ellen quickly went to wardrobe & changed out of her outfit and then ran back to her trailer, needing to breathe, needing to think and just needing to cry. She sat down on the edge of the bed, just thinking. And then the tears started streaming down her face, she didn't know why.. Well she kinda did, but why would she cry over something so stupid? She curled into a ball on the bed and cried. There was a knock on the trailer door and a familiar voice calling for her. "Ellen?" He waited for a response... "El, I know you're in here-" she cleared her throat, "yeah, sorry." He was confused, what the hell's going on, is she okay? He started to panic. He opened the door and found her laying on the bed. It was only, what, 6:30 pm? Then he saw her body moving and he knew she wasn't trying to sleep. He immediately slipped his shoes off and crawled onto the bed, laying down next to her and wrapping her arms around her body, pulling her close for comfort and shelter. "Hey... What's wrong?" He stroked her hair and rubbed her back as she continued to cry, her sobs not racking her body as much. "Hey hey hey, it's okay. I'm right here it's okay." He thought for a moment wondering what could be upsetting her and then he realized. The scene they just ran was really hard to do, yes, but that wasn't why she was crying. She was crying because she was afraid that might happen to them. Immediately he pulled her closer, putting his leg over hers to give her more security. "Oh El, don't ever think that will happen. I will never let that happen, and it will never happen. I love you and you love me... And now I sound like fucking Barnie... But it's true, Ellen I will never let that happen." She let put a giggle, he did sound like Barnie. She sniffles and wiped away a stray tear. He kissed her temple and then her cheek, tasting the salt from her tears. "You're such a romantic." She giggled again. "Wow thanks El, it's all for you." She turned onto her back so that she was now looking up at him. "Ugh in sorry, I'm PMSing and I'm irritable and I'm horny, but we can't which makes me even more upset because I really want to and Mother Nature is just a bitch and I swear she has some major karma coming for her and I'm rambling. Damn I'm a mess. I'm sorry." He kissed her softly and then pulled away. "Don't apologize. It's okay, women have those issues all the time, plus you're a hot mess so I'm okay with that. And your rambling... Is adorable." She rolled her eyes. "What is so amazing about my rambling that you get all sparkly eyed about?" She turned so she was now facing him. "You." He leaned over and kissed her firmly. "Corny." She sat up and walked over to the table, grabbing her things. "What are you doing?" He sat up. "I'm leaving, there's no way in hell in staying here if I don't have to. It's 6:45 and I'm gonna go party." He walked over to her and placed his hands on her waste. "Oh really? Who are you going to party with?" He smirked. "Oh probably just gonna go to a club and grind on whoever is hot." She coyly whispered in his ear. "Maybe I'll even get laid tonight." She walked away towards the trailer door. "Oh you are evil." She giggled. "Well are you coming or not?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hi guys. I'm so so so so SO sorry I have not updated in what seems like FOREVER! volleyball and school have literally been taking up my entire life and I have had no time to spare it seems. Again I apologize and I will make sure this does not happen ever again! Thank you so much for all the reviews and views xo, hope you enjoy this update, it's a little on the short side but I couldn't make you guys suffer much longer!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own America? no... therefore I don't own Grey's. wow that was a lame disclaimer wow**

They walked into the club and the place was bouncing. Party music was blasting on high with the bass making the place vibrate. Ellen was wearing a short tight fighting party dress with some 4 inch heels. Patrick was wearing his clubbing suit that always made him looks even sexier. Patrick whispered something in her ear that caused her to giggle, and this man instantly turned around. He was now eyeing Ellen, looking her body up and down, immediately turned on. "What do you want to drink?" Patrick yelled over the music. "Tequila, please!" He kissed her on the cheek and walked up to the bar. "Hi, I'm James." He offered her a smile. She didn't really pay attention. "Hi." She looked around a little. "You're quite the sexy thing." Ellen turned and glared at him. "Excuse you?" He smirked at her, "oh c'mon why don't we dance?" He moved close to her, making skin contact, wrapping his arms around her waste with his hands pressing on her back to urge her closer to him as he tried to kiss her. "Get off of me!" She tried pushing him away but it didn't work. She then resorted to her last option and took her right foot and kicked him as hard as she could. He winced in pain and fell to the floor, holding his throbbing and painful area. "What the hell happened?! Are you okay?!" The panic in Patrick's voice soon turned into rage. "What the hell did he do to you." He put his arm around her hip and his other arm hugging her close. "Patrick I'm fine, he just wanted to dance and got a little too close and wouldn't let go so I just had to do what I had to do." He looked down at her and kissed her on the lips. "C'mon we can go party at a different club." He grabbed her hand and started walking. "Patrick I'm fine just give me a couple shots of tequila and get this ass out of here and we can party as long as we want." She pulled him over to the dance floor with tequila in her hand. She set the glass down and ran her hands all over his chest as she started to drop it low. They started to grind on each other as they continued to party, making out occasionally. Ellen had had 9 shots of tequila and was still standing on her heels. How she did it, Patrick would never know but it was hot as hell. "Wanna get outta here?" He whispered in her ear. Blue met green and their eyes locked. He knew right away exactly what she wanted. He grabbed her hand and they ran out the club and into his car.

They barely made it into her house before she was unbuttoning his shirt. He slammed her against the door, hungry for her. The alcohol obviously influencing them more. He kissed her eagerly, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and grabbed his belt buckle, undoing it and throwing it to the floor. He unzipped her dress and it cascaded to the floor. He grabbed her inner thighs and lifted her up, carrying her to the kitchen table, his lips never leaving hers. He placed her down on the table and kissed around the lace of her bra. She arched her back and he unhooked her bra. He continued to kiss her breasts, taking them in his mouth and biting down on them. "Uhh! Uhhh!" She screamed and he continued kissing down her body, to her belly button, outlining it with his tongue, sending chills all through her body. He took his finger and slipped off her panties in one swift move. He then moved his lips lower to her inner thighs, kissing and sucking until he reached her wet core. He stuck his tongue in her core and sucked out all her wetness. Kissing her and massaging her with his hands and fingers. She screamed and moaned rocking her hips in sensation; biting her lips. He looked up and smirked at her, he continued to thrust his tongue, flicking her clit. She screamed his name in ecstasy and rode out her orgasms. She broke out in a sweat, panting and gasping for air. He removed his tongue and fingers and sat up. She laid there for a moment before she sat up as well, stroking his length. She then put his erection in her mouth, licking him dry, sucking on him and pleasuring him in all ways possible. He moaned and groaned. "Ellen... Ellen oh my god. Yes." He thrust his erection in her mouth as she continued to suck on him. He released in her mouth, groaning and she sucked it all in. She crawled on top of him and set herself down on his length. She moved her hips in a figure eight while kissing his bare chest. She slowly rode him, torturing both him and herself. "Oh yess. Yes Patrick right there. YES. Oh my god! Shit uhh yes yes YES!" She screamed and whimpered as he hit her g spot repeatedly. She tightened around him and she rode out another wave of orgasms. Only he could make her have 4 orgasms at a time. He then followed after her, releasing yet again inside of her. She slowly stopped and just laid on top of him, not wanting to move. After a moment she slid off of him and laid next to him, both of them breathless and still panting. "I... Wow..." She laughed at how he was completely speechless. "That was hot." He said between gasps. "Definitely." She got up and walked to the stairs. "Where do you think you're going?" He followed behind her. "Well you see Patrick, I think im jut a little tispsy szo I'm guna get in bed... Naked and wait for you to join me. So while you're walking up the stayers I'll be taking care of myself." And wit that she was in her room. He tried running up the stairs but he was pretty tipsy as well. When he made it to the bedroom entrance he found her taking care of herself like she promised. She was moaning and chanting his name, turning him on. He jumped on the bed and towered over her. Picking up right where they left off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen woke up the next morning tangled in her covers. She opened her eyes and they immediately stung from the sun. She looked to her right and found Patrick looking at her with a wide smile on his face. "Hey you." He knelt down and have her a soft kiss on the lips. "Mmm, morning. What time is it?" He sunk back down in bed and wrapped his arms around what she just realized was her butt naked body. He slid down in the covers and wrapped his arms around her as he continued to kiss and suck on her neck. She moaned and he then mounted her, continuing his torture on her neck. "Patrick... Oh my god..." He let out a little laugh and licked and sucked on her ear. She got lost in the way he was taking care of her and showing appreciation to her body as he continued making love to her.

After their morning love making Ellen got out of bed and took a shower. It was 1:20 and she had to be in by 2:30. She jumped out of the shower and quickly threw some clothes on. "I probably won't be back until 7 or 8 tonight so I understand if you don't want to stay." She explained as she went to grab for some shoes in her closet. She turned around and Patrick was standing right there, only wearing his boxers. "Don't worry about me, I'll find something to do and when you get back I'll be here." He kissed her cheek and she started to blush, only Patrick had that effect on her. "Okay... I um have to go but I'll see you later tonight." She walked past the bedroom door entrance but stopped. She turned around and determinedly walked right up to him, pressing her lips to his firmly, thrusting her tongue in his mouth. They passionately kissed and then she pulled away, too quickly for his liking. "I umm gotta go but I'll see you later." She walked backwards pointing out the bedroom door as she bit her lip. 'Great now I'm all hot and bothered and horny again. Damn it Patrick.' She thought as she walked out the front door and got in her car, driving to work.


	14. Chapter 14: Part 1

**Hi guys. Wow, I am SO SO SO SORRY for not updating in what seems like forever. School has really been taking its toll on me and volleyball season has officially kicked into full gear and there just hasn't been time. I promise that I will not let it ever get this bad EVER again. **

**Anyways, this chapter is kind of short, I really haven't had time to work on it but it is broken into two parts so I hope you enjoy! Xo- E**

Patrick went to the best floral shop he could and got a bouquet made of lilies, lavender, tulips and daisies. He then ran to hallmark and got a card and a chocolate box. After he ran to hallmark he called the nicest restaurant in town, Bern's and ordered Ellen's favorite meals from there. He ran home and made it just in time. Ellen would be home in about 30 minutes. It wasn't a big deal but it had been 3 months since Ellen and him became a couple. Of coarse Ellen didn't know it was because most people only worry about 1 month, 6 months and then by the year anniversaries. But he wanted to do something special for her. Tonight he wanted to take it to the next step and ask her to move in together. They may not have been dating that long but he knew what they had wouldn't go away, they'd been spending practically every night together. He had just finished putting the food on the table when the front door opened. "Hey I got back earl- what's all this?" She took off her flats and smiled as she walked over to him. He put his hands through her hair and pulled her in for a searing kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. Their tongues battled and she moaned in appreciation. They pulled away when they were out of breath. "Okay what the hell is going on, am I missing something?" She rested her hands on his shoulders. "You're gonna laugh, it's no big deal really, but it's been three months since we started dating and I just wanted to make today special for you. I know you didn't want to go in to run some scenes and you deserved this." He caressed her cheek with his thumb and put his hand on her hip. "Oh my god! Patrick I feel like such a bad girlfriend, I completely... It totally slipped my mind. I.. I'm sorry." She started passing and panicking. He always thought it was cute when she paced and panicked. "I'll be right back, I have to get you a card or do something for you." She walked to the door, grabbing her keys. Patrick walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her hips lifting her up. She giggled and flailed, trying to get out of his grip. He set her down on the couch as he toppled over her, tickling her sides while he kissed and bit her. He pulled apart from her and she pouted. "Relax, I know you don't remember the 3 months or 4 months but you remember the big months... And the years, it's okay. I knew you were having an off day and I just wanted to make it better for you, because you deserve that." He knelt down and kissed her temple. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a sweet, long kiss. "So um... Can we eat now?" She put her lip and he laughed. 'You're so fuckin adorable I don't know what to do with myself' he thought, he stood up, grabbing her hand. She went to walked but he swooped her up. "Oh and um, what are you doing?" They joy evident in her voice. "Well you see I have to carry you everywhere." He set her down on the chair and pushed her in. "You just like touching my ass." She stabbed her fork in a piece of broccoli and stuck it in her mouth, rolling her eyes back in pleasure. "Well yes... But I like carrying you on my arms... Because you're mine." She smiled and reached for his hand. "Thank you." He leaned over the table and kissed her. "It's nothing, I'd do it every night if I knew this is how you'd react." She giggled, which sent him on a high. "Move in with me." Ellen choked on her water and coughed. "Really?" A smile crept on her face and she couldn't stop smiling. "Yes. We can live here or my house... Or if you want, we can even buy a house together." She got out of her chair and slid into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder while she played with the curls on the back of his head. "Okay." She looked at him and tangled their hands together. "Okay?" He asked a smile playing on his lips. "Yeah... Let's do it." She kissed him, quickly and then got up. "What are you doing?" He followed her into the living room. She pulled off her top and pulled down her jeans. "And what are you doing?" He smirked. "Well you see, I'm thanking you for what you've done." She continued to stand there with her hair all free and messy in her bra and panties with her hands on her hips. "Well... Are you going to let me thank you or are you just going to stand there?" With one swift stride he was standing right in front of her with his hands on her hips. She pushed him back onto the couch and made love all night long, completely content with the night.

Patrick woke the next morning with his phone ringing. they had crashed on the couch and he had woken up at about 3 in the morning, so he decided to carry Ellen upstairs so they could sleep comfortably together. He took the phone call out on the balcony in Ellen's master bedroom, not wanting to wake her up. He then felt a very familiar body surround him in a big hug and he turned around. The breeze moving Ellen's hair into her face; he pushed the strands out of her face and caressed her cheeks, kissing her softly. "What are you doing out here?" She looked up at him, still tightly holding his waist. "Oh I got a phone call and I didn't want to wake you up." He have her a smile but it wasn't like the ones he always gave her. "What's wrong?" She put her hands on his firm chest. "Mmmm I love when you do that." She just smiled in response. "Patrick... You aren't avoiding this... What's going on?" He sighed and hugged her, bringing her inside, onto the bed. "I don't know where to start, so I'm going to try my best to explain. That was a very important man, Victor Lang and he gave me a really big opportunity that I can't pass up, that I shouldn't pass up." He pulled her close to him and breathed her in. "So what's the big deal? Just take it, I'm so happy for you." He sighed and a lonely tear streamed down his cheek. Right then, she knew what this meant. "It's in Italy. It's a great script and I've been waiting for this kind of break forever and now, now it's here." Ellen too started to cry and she couldn't hold it back. "So why don't you just take it?" She asked honestly. She knew how badly he wanted it... She just didn't understand why he was so conflicted. "Ellen," he caressed her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her. "You. I can't take it because of you, I want to, believe me I do; but I can't because of you, because I love you and we're supposed to move in together and I love you." Her tears came streaming down even faster and she couldn't look at him anymore. "I love you... So much. But if this is what you want then you should take it." He wiped away her tears. "Come with me." He simply said as if it weren't a big deal. "Patrick... You know I'd love to do that, but I can't. Shonda wouldn't let me do that, they need me for the show... Wait... Where does this leave you with the show?" He sighed, he hadn't thought that through yet and he didn't want to give that up. "I'm not giving up Grey's, I love it too much to do that. And I'm not leaving you... If I went and if I even thought about it, you would and will always be the only one for me. I promise, I would never do that to you, ever." She hugged him. "I wouldn't move on, I'd wait for you. I don't want anyone else, only you." He squeezed her tightly. "Well then I guess we have a plan..." He started to lose it again. She sighed "I guess we do."


	15. Chapter 15

Patrick had gotten all his bags checked and was now waiting to say his final goodbye before he went through security. It had been a week and a half since he got the job offer. They held each other's hands tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. Ellen had been crying since she woke up and hadn't stopped, she didn't care now and she was still crying.

"Promise you'll-"

"I'll call you everyday and every night. And I'll always be with you, I'll be back in 5 months and we can pick up where we left off."

Her crying for to the best of her and it was now racking her whole body, she was shaking and crying and couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess, I just love you."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his embrace.

"I love you so much El and I wish I could bring you with me because I would in a heartbeat. We will make it through this."

She sat next to him with her head in his shoulder, calming down a little bit. The flight attendant at the gate then spoke on the microphone, saying it was time for them to board. Ellen started crying again and he cried too. _Everything will work out, we'll be okay,_ he thought to himself.

"Come here."

She pulled on his collar and kissed him passionately, not caring who saw them as she slipped her tongue in his mouth. He groaned in pleasure as she moaned. They pulled away only when they needed air.

"Well... This is it." He grabbed his carryon backpack.

"I guess it is... I love you, please don't forget that." She cried again.

"I won't I promise. I love you, call me when you land."

He hugged her one last time.

"I will. Take care Ellen. I'll talk to you soon and the 5 months will be up in no time."

And with that he walked through the gate leaving her standing their alone for what seemed like forever.

* * *

It was 5 in the morning and it had been raining all night. It had been 3 weeks and 4 days since Patrick left for Italy and Ellen was completely miserable. She had grown accustomed to sleeping with him at night, eating with him, driving with him and working with him. They'd been working on season four now, working on scenes that didn't have Patrick in them. Shonda had her mind set on the script that had been written and she didn't want to change it. Ellen rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She slipped on some jeans and threw on a sweater. She walked downstairs and made some coffee and then jumped in her car to head to the set.

She was walking up to her trailer when her phone rang.

"Patrick?" Her eyes immediately sparkled and a smile crept on her face.

"Hey. How are you?" She sighed.

"I miss you like crazy Patrick and damn it I literally have trouble sleeping at night because you aren't there so I'm exhausted."

He wore a sad smile, but she couldn't see it.

"I miss you so much, but I'll be home in no time. I really wish you were here with me."

A tear escaped her eye and they didn't stop coming. She didn't have to say anything for him to know she was crying.

"El don't cry, it'll be okay. I love you so much and just think about how great the reunion sex will be."

She laughed through her tears and he immediately smiled. There was a knock at the trailer and the door opened.

"Patrick I gotta go but call me tonight okay? I love you."

He sighed, "I love you too, talk to you soon."

And with that she hung up the phone and wiped her tears away. She turned around and found Sandra and Shonda standing there.

"Awwww... You two make me wanna gag." Sandra sat down at the booth and Shonda sat on the couch.

"Shut up... What's up, do you guys need something?"

"Yeah, we need you on set but you were 30 minutes late so we wanted to make sure you were okay. Is everything okay."

Ellen panicked, this was getting bad. She was letting it get in the way of her job and life but Patrick was her life. _Great now I sound like one of the sappy girls,_ she rolled her eyes at herself.

"Shit I'm so sorry I didn't even... Damn it. Okay let's go."

Shonda walked over to he and put her hand on Ellen's shoulder, "are you sure you're alright?"

Sandra stood up and walked to the trailer door. "Yeah I'm fine I just need to shake myself."

Ellen got home at about 4:30, which was way earlier than usual but she didn't mind. She decided she want to order some good Italian pizza. She went up stairs and watched those stupid chick flicks she never liked and laid in bed waiting. She hadn't heard from Patrick yet, but she didn't expect to. The door bell rang and she moseyed down stairs to answer the door.

"One second!" She grabbed the money at the kitchen counter and opened the door. She has to blink three times because what was in front of her was definitely not pizza. No not pizza at all.

"Patrick?!"

* * *

"Patrick?!" She immediately jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She was so happy that she started to cry. He stroked her hair and squeezed her tightly. He walked into the house and sat down on the couch, Ellen still wrapped around him tightly.

"What... What are you doing here?! Pinch me... Pinch me right now so I know this is real and I'm not still upstairs, laying in bed asleep while watching chick flicks."

He laughed and caressed her cheeks.

"I have a better idea." He softly pressed his lips to hers, skidding his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced together and she let out little moans. He pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Still think you're dreaming?" He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"No." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wait... What are you doing here? What about the movie... Aren't you supposed to be filming, getting your career back on it's feet doing what you love?"

All these thoughts running through her head were making her head spin.

"Ellen, hey take a breath or your head's gonna fall off." She laughed and took a breath.

"First, I hated Italy. Not because it wasn't beautiful, because it was... But that's not the point. The point is that you weren't there, I missed you everyday and I tried to think positively but I couldn't bare the thought that when I come back you've possibly found someone else who you're happy with and who was there. And I want to be that guy, I don't want to lose you because if I did, having a career wouldn't matter and being happy wouldn't be possible."

She rolled her eyes in a playful way at him.

"I never realized how much I missed your corniness until now." He laughed.

"Wow I pour my heart out to you and in return you call me corny? Nice real nice." She kissed him and looked right into your eyes.

"It's funny because I felt the same way, I was afraid you were gonna fall in love with your costar or meet someone in Italy and never come back. I almost got on a plane and flew to Italy to surprise you actually. It's kinda ridiculous that I can't go three weeks and four days without you." She crawled off his lap and sat next to him.

"Hey El guess what..." He smirked at her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She raised her eyebrow seductively at him and he laughed.

"I already fell in love with my costar." He whispered in her ear seductively and she giggled.

"Oh." She didn't even realize the irony of her statement.

"So ummm... When does the pizza get here?" He laid back on the couch and rested his arms and hands behind his head.

"About 30 minutes... Why?"

He sat up and pressed her to the couch, "because I was thinking about the reunion sex and wondering why we haven't had it yet."

She let out a laugh and bit her lip.

"I like the way you think."


	16. Chapter 16

**Ho guys, I am so so so so sooooo sorry I have not updated this fanfic in a while. I had to think of what I wanted to write and just had total writer's block with dempeo, which you'd think I wouldn't but yeah anyway here is an update**

**HAPPY MOTHAPHUCKING GREYSDAY**

* * *

It was 2 in the morning and Patrick couldn't sleep. It had been a little over a month since he came back to California. Ellen was sound asleep next to him, curled up under the covers, resting her head on his chest while her leg wrapped around his leg. He felt her move a little and then she lifted her head off of his chest.

"Mwhat are you doing up?" She mumbled.

He kissed her forehead. "Couldn't sleep. Go back to bed."

He held her closer to him and stroked her hair, trying to lul her to sleep. She turned around and looked at him.

"Patrick, what's wrong... And you can't say nothing because I know there is... Otherwise you wouldn't be holding me so tight."

He wiped his face and looked at her.

"I just... I feel like such an ass. And not the kind of ass you call me, an actual ass... A dick even."

She looked at him like as if he were blue.

"What the... Patrick what the hell is going on?" She ran her hands through his hair, trying to soothe him.

"I just, I'm here now and there's nowhere else I rather be than in this bed with you but for three weeks I left and I just can't believe I did that to you... To me... To us and I just feel so lucky that you still want to be with me because I chose my career over you and no one should ever have to be put through."

He was so angry with himself, it was written all over his face and in his voice. Ellen sat up and laid on top of him. Kissing him softly and wrapping her arms around him while straddling him.

"Patrick that was over a month ago, if I had moved on or didn't want to be with you... I wouldn't be straddling you, and running my fingers through your hair... Or kissing you like I am right now; and you certainly wouldn't be in my bed."

He just smiled and sat there.

"Hmmm. I wish I could make it up to you some way..." She rolled off of him and laid next to him.

"you know you actually can."

He bit her ear lobe and sucked on it.

"Oh really how?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

"You. Can put your arm around me while I rest my head on your chest and wrap my leg around yours while we sleep... Oh and it's a little hot in here so one sec." She slipped her tank off and laid back down in bed.

"You're evil." He groaned and she laughed. "If it makes you feel better than I'm okay with being evil."

She released a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"No... You know what put that tank back on... Right now." He reached over her and grabbed her tank and handed it to her.

"Are you sure?" She smirked at him with that sparkle in her eye.

"Please." He pleaded with her.

She sighed and skipped on the shirt. "Alright then..." She cuddle back into him and fell back asleep. He continued to stroke her hair as she slept and soon he fell asleep as well.

xxx

Ellen's birthday was in two days and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep all day tomorrow and all say the next day. She came home and threw her purse and keys on the front table while slipping her shoes off. She unbuckled her belt and continued to take off her clothing as she made it up the stairs. She went straight to the bathroom and turned the bathtub on. She walked over to the wall cabinet and put her hair up. She then stepped into the bath and sank down into the hot water with the soothing bath bomb. Patrick had to stay on set for another hour or so, which she didn't mind because it gave her an hour to just have some alone time and relax. She closed her eyes for a little bit and just sat there, letting the warm water and the scent of the lavender soothe her.

xxx

Patrick had just left work and was on his way back to Ellen's. He'd gotten off the phone with a realtor and there was a beautiful house right on the ocean and only 5 minutes away. It would be one of the many amazing birthday gifts for her. He had something really exciting planned for this weekend and he couldn't wait. He pulled into the driveway and opened the door. He slipped his shoes off and walked up the stairs. He heard movement in the bathroom and found Ellen in the bathtub shampooing her hair. He put his hands on top of hers and knelt down beside the bath, shampooing her hair for her instead.

"Oh, hi." She gave a weak smile and he just continued to shampoo her hair.

"Hi." He took some water and ran it through her hair. "How are you?"

She sighed. "Ugh I'm honestly so exhausted and fighting the urge to not fall asleep in the bathtub."

He got up and grabbed a towel for her, helping her stand up and wrapping it around her, giving her a warming hug. She put on her pajamas and laid down on the bed. He immediately went and grabbed some lotion and returned. He lifted up her shirt on her back and lowered her pants enough to get her full back.

"What are you-"

he put the lotion on his hands and rubbed it in. He then started to massage her lower back.

"Oh... You don't have to do this you know it's okay." He continued to massage her back.

"You have so many knots. Your body is tense and I can't tell you're in pain. I want to do this... So you're gonna have to put up a fight to stop me... And I'm pretty sure you don't have the energy to do that so therefore, I'm massaging your back."

He had been massaging her back and untangling the knots for over an hour and forty minutes. Ellen had drifted off to sleep about 5 minutes ago and he put her under the covers. She let out soft little snores occasionally and moved a little. He went down stairs and made a phone call to confirm her birthday present for the weekend. They both got tomorrow off, so they had an extra day. He heard foot steps and immediately turned around.

"What are you doing down here? And why aren't you spooning me while I sleep right now?" She walked right into his arms and he held her close.

"I had to make a phone call so I didn't want to wake you up." She looked up at him confused but just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh okay, thank you." He bent down and she wondered what he was doing. He then lifted her up and carried her up the stairs.

"What is it with you lately. You're bathing me, giving me massages, carrying me everywhere, and just... I don't know what the hell this is. Is it normal or what?"

He laughed as he continued to walk down the hall into her bedroom.

"Well you see... It's your birthday in a couple of days and Boyfriends usually don't do this but I love you so I do."

He set her down on the mattress and put the covers over her as he crawled over her to lay next to her and pulled her close.

"Now go back to sleep, I'm here."

xxx

Ellen woke up the next morning with a big bouquet of her favorite flowers, a card and most importantly, food. She then remembered it was her birthday and looked to her side to find Patrick rubbing her stomach and running his hands through her hair.

"Happy birthday." He smiled and kissed her.

"Mmm thank you. What's all this for?" He laughed and brought the tray over to her.

"It's your birthday, you get everything you want and I feed you in bed." She bit her lip.

"But what if I'm not hungry for food?" She countered.

"Then what are you hungry for?" He kissed her on the lips again, but when he tried to pull away Ellen thrusted her tongue in his mouth and continued to kiss him.

They pulled away, panting, gasping for air and totally turned on.

"Oh, well in that case, I can help you with that."

He pulled her pants and panties of aggressively and threw them on the floor. She pulled his shirt over his head. He kissed her eagerly again and then pulled her shirt off of her delicately. They were now completely naked. He rested on too of her, just torturously kissing her on her lips, neck and collar bones. Sucking on her sensitive skin, making her moan in pleasure and twitch in frustration. He stopped kissing her and she opened her eyes, finding to look straight in his. They didn't have to say any words to know what they were thinking. She ran her hand over his erection and he winced in sensation. He then slid into her and continued to kiss and suck on her neck and collarbone. He slowly thrust into her, making sure she knew what he was doing, was what he meant- making love. She whimpered and moaned as he continued to satisfy her body. She let out a shaky oh and started to spaz. He knew he was doing his job and continued to do it very well. She screamed as her wave of orgasms rode out, on after the other, making her squirm and scream in pleasure. He finished but remained on top of her, kissing her everywhere. Her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her lips, her neck, her collarbone. Everywhere. She laid there, practically dead from all the orgasms, still panting and trying to get air.

"Still hungry?" He grinned at her and rolled off of her, pulling her into him.

"Give it 30 minutes and we'll be doing that again."

He laughed and kissed her head.

"So what are the plans for today?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Well I have a couple of surprises for you, so you'll just have to go with it." She rolled her eyes and put on her best pouty face.

"Uhh Patrick you know I hate surprises." She whimpered and continued working her pouty face.

"You know if you keep making that face I'm going to have to take you again."

She smirked and wrapped her leg around him, rubbing it up and down his legs, effectively turning him on.

"Ellen... No, I know exactly what you're up to. Don't even think about it because it won't work." His throat hitched as she continued to torture him.

"Doing what?" She asked innocently with a certain sparkle in her eye. She rolled on top of him and kissed his neck.

"You know what." He groaned and flipped her over. She burst out in giggles as he began to ravish her.

xxx

After three rounds of sex, they got ready and now Patrick and Ellen were in the car. Ellen was blindfolded while Patrick drove, he made sure she had no clue where they were going. He wanted it to be a complete secret. He stopped the car and got out. He went to the passenger door and opened it, taking Ellen's hand and helping her out of the car. He grabbed the bags and walked with her hand in his. They reached the plane and took her blind folds off. Ellen dropped her jaw and turned around to face him.

"You ass! I thought we were here! And I though I was going to know! Ughh I hate you!" She punched at his chest and stomped her feet while pouting. She was trying to act tough but failed miserably because Patrick thought she was adorable.

"Ouch el, I think you bruised me." He put his hand on his chest to exaggerate the sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes at him and walked up the airplane stairs.

"You're still an ass."

He laughed and boarded the plane.

xxx

The plane landed and Ellen opened her eyes.

"Did we land? Are we here?"

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Jeez, someone's a little too excited." He joked. She rolled her eyes.

"Patrick you sure no how to charm a girl don't ya."

They stood up and walked to the exit. When Ellen peaked through the door her jaw dropped instantly and she turned to Patrick and nearly knocked him to the ground when she jumped him.

"Oh my god Patrick! You did not? Did you really? Oh my god!"

He just smiled in response.

"Happy birthday El."

xxxx

They got to the hotel and settled in. They had terrible jet lag so they decided to take a nap. Ellen was still asleep when Patrick woke up, so he decided to take a shower. When Ellen woke up she had no idea where she was for a moment, and then it hit her. She looked around her room for Patrick. No Patrick. She heard the shower running and decided he might like some company. She stripped down to complete nakedness and opened the bathroom door. She opened the shower door and slid in behind Patrick.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" He turned around and smiled at her.

"I just thought you would want some company, but I can go." She was teasing him.

She turned around and opened the door. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up into his arms. She straddled him. He probably should have made sure he had more balance because next they knew, they were falling. He quickly held onto her tightly. They fell on the shower floor, Ellen sitting on top of Patrick, while Patrick hit his ass on the hard floor. She burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Patrick are you okay?" She pressed her hand onto his chest. He started laughing as well.

"Yeah, are you? Did you hurt anything?" He looked completely stunned as to what just happened. She crawled off of his lap and sat down next to him.

"Patrick I'm fine don't freak out." She then stood up and reached her hand out to him.

"No I'm okay, I don't want to make you fall again." He got up and leaned against the shower wall.

"Well that was fun." She laughed and he laughed with her.

"Yes but never again, I don't want you to get hurt."

She rolled her eyes.

"You're so protective."

"Damn right I am. If only you'd understand why, but I'm pretty sure you know exactly why."

She smirked at him, "I don't have a clue."

He rolled his eyes back at her.

"Well you see Ellen, you do this thing, when you walk... It turns guys on just like that. And your features, make their jaws drop to the floor. And then your laugh... That infectious giggle, damn be careful with that, you could really kill someone." She blushed.

She always knew she had features that made guys horny, but never had she seen a guy describe them as if they were the best thing in the world that he couldn't live without.

"Um... I don't know what to say?" She started laughing again and he put his hand on his chest and reached his arm out as if he were having a heart attack.

"See what I mean?" She rolled her eyes and opened the shower door, grabbing a towel.

She wrapped it around her body and walked back into the bedroom. She dried herself off and then crawled under the covers. Patrick walked out and found her under the covers.

"What are you doing?" He crawled onto the bed and laid under the covers to find her naked... Again.

"Well it's 5 o'clock and I'm still exhausted so I'm just laying in bed for the rest of the night. He rested on his side as he put his arm over her stomach.

"Oh bummer so I guess you're too tired for a sex marathon?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Seriously, now you choose to do that? Knowing I'll say no, because I want sex? Wow I hate you." She puffed and rolled over on her side. He grabbed her and flipped her on top of him.

"But I want to give you one of your many birthday presents." He gave her his "mcdreamy" look and within a second, her lips were firmly pressed against his.

"Happy birthday. I love you."


End file.
